LCRUA
Warning: Last edited on February 2nd, 2016. Some facts have changed since then. Send The LCRUA Archives a telegram if this factbook is outdated. Introduction The Leftist, Centrist, Right, Unification Alliance, commonly called L.C.R.U.A. or LCRUA, is an alliance of nations and regions. For roleplay purposes, we are located on a semi-prothean world called "Arcadia" somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy. Click here to find out all about Arcadia and the Astral System.It is classified as a republic with direct democracy. The alliance currently has both member-nations and member-regions. You can find the full list of our members here. The LCRUA is a trans-regional alliance with the goal to unite NationStates peacefully, share culture, preserve freedom and close the gap that separates all ideologies. The majority of our members is leftist, but we are open to all political views, as long as members conduct themselves respectfully. Etymology The LCRUA began naturally, rather than through deliberate effort. In early September 2015 The Eternal Kindness of Noladea moved to The Communist Bloc. Seeking to establish long lasting relations with many leftist nations, The Eternal Kindness of Noladeafounded the N.U.A.(Noladea Unification Alliance). With more nations joining the N.U.A., the name was changed to the S.U.A. (Socialist Unification Alliance). When Condealism intelligence agency joined the alliance, it was clear that it wasn't entirely socialist anymore. The Eternal Kindness of Noladea, again, changed the name of the alliance, to the L.C.R.U.A. (Leftist, Centrist, Right Unification Alliance). History Introduction The LCRUA can be traced back to two nations, The Dark Lord of Linnuis and The Eternal Kindness of Noladea. They both have very different backgrounds and cultures yet fate brought them together to form the LCRUA. Origins The LCRUA began naturally rather than through deliberate effort. In early September 2015 Noladea moved to The Communist Bloc (also referred to as "TCB"). Seeking to establish long lasting relations with many leftist nations Noladea founded the NUA (Noladea Unification Alliance). The seventh member of the NUA was fellow TCB nation Linnuis. Noladea was impressed with the constitution and manifesto of Linnuis and adopted them for the NUA. With more nations joining the NUA, and now that it had a clear ideology, the name was changed to the SUA (Socialist Unification Alliance). Eventually Condealism intelligence agency joined the alliance. Noladea again changed the name of the alliance to the LCRUA (Leftist, Centrist, Right Unification Alliance). However, the alliance remained primarily socialist. It just accepted other ideologies as well now. LCRUA in Crisis A constitutional crisis in The Communist Bloc led to The Eternal Kindness of Noladea's departure for USSD. It was felt that now that Noladea had left the region the alliance would amount to nothing and eventually dissolve. However both Linnuis and Noladea maintained good contact with each other. They discussed founding their own region but neither of them had any experience in building a region. They also felt that they didn't have enough members. Despite this, the LCRUA continued to grow. The First Government After the revolution in TCB, the LCRUA continued to grow. Two new members wereThe Near-Utopian Society of Krypton Nova and The Democratic People's Republic of Yymea. Both of these nations sought to unite the LCRUA further. The Democratic People's Republic of Yymea founded the People's Cup, an association football tournament for all LCRUA members. The first tournament was a great success and it was decided that it would be a regular event. The Near-Utopian Society of Krypton Nova felt that the alliance needed its own forum and so built it himself. Linnuis felt that a government had to be formed to give the alliance direction. Linnuis and Noladea formed the first Worker's Council consisted of The Dark Lord of Linnuis, The Eternal Kindness of Noladea, The Councillor for Legislation of Condealism, The Near-Utopian Society of Krypton Nova, The Democratic People's Republic of Yymea and The Stalinist-Maoist State Union of Malutia Lusia Cialty. Soon after this the first presidential elections were held. In a shock result The Near-Utopian Society of Krypton Nova was elected first president after everyone expected either of the core founders, The Dark Lord of Linnuis or The Eternal Kindness of Noladea, to win. It is said that it was likely due to his contribution to the forums, which was a pretty important and defining step for theLCRUA at the time. The Founding After the first presidential elections the Worker's Council decided that a region would be needed to unite the alliance. The Dark Lord of Linnuis was tasked with founding the LCRUA's own region. The region soon grew as it got a voice in the WA, it's own map and news agency. However, relations with other leftist regions were mixed at first. The USSD gave their full support to the alliance. The Communist Bloc got quite stressed out about several of their members leaving, but this was soon resolved. The Queen's State of The Red Fleet refused to establish embassies with the LCRUA because the alliance was too accepting of capitalists. Despite this, the alliance continued to grow. The Second Constitution In October 2015, The Red Empire of Frangleterre was persuaded to join the alliance, on the condition that the government would take a look into the constitution. He was asked before, but had declined the offer due to issues with it. He joined right before the first council elections were held, and participated as a candidate in them. He was elected, and became our Councillor for legislation. His first task: making the Second Constitution. With the second constitution in place, even though it shared many similarities with the first one, the alliance primarily took shape for what it would be in the months to come because of it. Our current Constitution is still primarily based on the second Constitution, even though it has had many amendments. Newspaper In November 2015, The Eternal Kindness of Noladea, who was then Councillor for Information, thought that it'd be useful to have an interregional newspaper. What began as a few small issues regionally called "the Regional Community News, or RCN for short, grew into large issues, with their own serious, opinionated, roleplay-related or comical articles. It also got it's very own, rather large, poland-ball section, which is very much like the regional culture of the LCRUA. Later on, the issues were also distributed to the regions we had embassies with, which didn't always go well. It has received some negative criticism, but the majority of reactions was always very positive. Around December 2015, and again in January 2016, the LCRUA came into trouble due to a distributed issue that showed an offensive opinion to some. These issues were not taken down due to freedom of press and opinion here, but were apologised for, as they were released like that more by accident than on purpose. On both occasions it was about an article, submitted by a third party, which represented a very biased opinion, and which was overlooked due to a lack of time in releasing the issue. Both the third party in question and the person responsible for the release were held accountable for this on both occasions. New Year: 2015-16 Our alliance had reached over 50 official member-nations, one member-region, and even more residing nations in the region. On new-year's eve the second Council elections took place, and at the start of the new year, the third Council term started. The Near-Utopian Society of Krypton Nova held the office for his second term, and all was going well with the region, as it continued to thrive, grow and develop. Councillor for State On January the 13th, the Council decided that a new Councillor was required to run the region efficiently, as not all fields of authority were covered by the other Councillors, and to fill some other security gaps. It would also relieve the stress of the other Councillors, as their lives and duties in the Council could be very stressful at times. This new Councillor was named "Councillor for State", to refer to the fact that the position had relatively miscellaneous but definitely internal duties. The first person to ever occupy it was The Neo Dictatorship of Theocretes, who occupied it from the end of January (when all legislation regarding the position was passed, and separate elections for it were held) to the official end of that Council term. 3rd Presidential Term At the end of January 2016, Presidential elections were held again, and for the third time in a row The Near-Utopian Society of Krypton Nova was elected President. Almost one month earlier (beginning of January), he himself had proposed an amendment which would limit the maximum of Presidential terms in a row to three, which would amount to half a year in total. The proposal passed, and so the term President The Near-Utopian Society of Krypton Nova started in February 2016, and which would end at the end of March, would be his last. Continued Growth At the start of March, The Near-Utopian Society of Krypton Nova set up a means of automatic recruitment. This caused a sudden influx of nations, and halfway March, the LCRUA had reached the 100-nations milestone. Due to increased inactivity during the entire month, events in the region dropped though, and nothing else important enough to mention was done. Entente Cordiale On late March 2016, President The Near-Utopian Society of Krypton Nova's third and last term came to an end. To succeed this extremely popular first President of the LCRUA, only two Councillors stood candidate, namely The Red Empire of Frangleterre and The Dark Lord of Linnuis. The first round of the elections was tied. According to the Constitution of the LCRUA, a second round should have been organised. However, due to the waste of time it'd represent for the region's government, and considering the results were extremely likely to be the same, a proposal was written by The Near-Utopian Society of Krypton Nova that would allow multiple Councillors to became Co-Presidents, side by side. It was voted on by the region during the temporary government of The Socialist Stratocracy of Salomonistic States, who was Councillor of State at that time, and as such temporarily fulfilled the office of President. With the proposal passed, the "Régime de l'Entente Cordiale" started on April 7th, 2016. Category:Regions Category:Member region of the LCRUA